


【南北车】允许对方做自己非常抗拒的事情

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 5





	【南北车】允许对方做自己非常抗拒的事情

7.允许对方做自己非常抗拒的事情  
————分割线————  
洛天依在电车上和乐正绫“玩耍”隔天。  
“嘶，疼疼疼。”乐正绫像往常一样想要起床，结果刚一动，突如其来的腰疼让她又倒回床上。  
“昨晚，又玩了几次？”乐正绫低头发现自己浑身赤裸，能看到的地方就有很多痕迹，抬起手揉了揉脑袋。  
“嗯？阿绫你醒啦。”乐正绫的动作惊醒了身边的洛天依，她身上衣服一件没少，看她那迷糊的眼神和说话的语气，黑化大概是结束了。  
“嗯。”乐正绫有气无力地应了一声，拉了拉被子盖到下巴。  
“阿绫，我是不是又做了什么？”洛天依看到地板上散落的红色衣服，再加上昨天自己的意识一直很模糊，也大概猜到些什么。  
“嗯。”说实话，乐正绫有些火，上次自己的腰和下身疼了不知道多久，结果洛天依还拿这事和自己唱反调，还说自己没什么印象，这次是在地铁上，幸好没人，到家之后安稳了一下午，结果上床之后又被玩到后半夜，然后隔天洛天依又没有印象，这些事情让乐正绫有些生气了。  
“阿绫，你是不是生气了？我真的不是故意的。”洛天依有些担心地伸出手。  
“没有，我知道。”乐正绫也不好发火，转过身背对着洛天依。  
“阿绫……”洛天依收回手，“我去客厅。”说完，洛天依有些没精神地下床走出了房间，把乐正绫惹火了她也没心情去吃东西了。  
到了中午，乐正绫才摇摇晃晃地走出房间，发现自家小灰毛可怜兮兮地缩在沙发上，看样子早饭什么都没吃。  
乐正绫有些心软了，不过也不好意思先道歉，一脸冷漠地又开始照顾洛天依。  
洛天依也一直在找机会开口，却一次次因为乐正绫紧绷的脸而放弃。  
一直到了晚上，两人洗好澡，乐正绫身上的红印完全没淡，脖子上的没有两三天绝对不会消失，而且那位置根本盖不住。  
乐正绫洗好后坐在床上，看着镜子里自己身上的痕迹发愁。  
“呜~阿绫我错了，你让我做什么我都答应，不要生我的气，我真的不是故意的。”洛天依一进房间就扑到乐正绫怀里，在她胸前一顿乱蹭，内心其实希望自己的办法能起作用。  
“真的什么都愿意？”两人倒在床上，乐正绫伸手抱住洛天依，一直紧绷的脸色有些缓和，抚摸着洛天依的灰发。  
“嗯！只要阿绫不生我气，只要阿绫愿意和我说话就行。”洛天依抬起头，碧绿的眸子带着泪花。  
“那，今晚听我的怎么样。”乐正绫经过一天的休息成功切换回攻的模式。  
“别，别让我连续几天下不来床就好。”洛天依听到乐正绫的语气，有些害怕地弱弱地提出仅有的要求。  
“我尽量。”乐正绫抱着洛天依坐起身，两人的身影完全映在镜子上。  
乐正绫吮吸着洛天依的颈侧，双手游走在她的大腿根部。  
“唔~阿…阿绫，镜子…盖起来。”洛天依也看到了自己正前方的镜子，有些害羞地别过头去。  
“为什么要盖起来，镜前play~”乐正绫舔了舔洛天依泛红的耳垂，掰过她的脸强制性地看着镜子。  
“说过今晚我什么都可以做的吧，小天依也不希望我还生气吧。”乐正绫的双手跳过私密部位抚摸着小腹。  
“嗯~不……不希望。”洛天依被迫看着镜子，自己的双颊通红，一双修长的手撩拨着自己的欲望。  
“那就乖乖看好，上次的视频没怎么看清吧，这次要仔细看哦。”乐正绫扯掉bra握住雪峰，熟悉的感觉(？)。  
“啊~”洛天依感觉到体内的力量逐渐被抽空，胸口上熟悉的手和熟练的技术，快感开始蔓延，一点红缨开始挺立，睡衣的扣子被完全解开，拉到臂弯处，能从镜子里看到一切。  
“敏感的小天依~看我对你多好，脖子上的红印都可以盖到。”乐正绫看了眼镜子和洛天依对上了眼，手指玩弄着红缨，唇在脸颊，耳朵和颈侧处游荡，留下些痕迹。  
“嗯啊~我…我真……哈…真的……嗯~不记得…了……”快感和眼睁睁看着自己被玩弄的羞耻感交织在一起，洛天依的呼吸开始急促，理智逐渐消失，扭动身躯渴望更多。  
乐正绫没有说话，左手再次回到私密处，余光看到了镜子里的画面，洛天依的皮肤有些泛红，真色情啊，胸前的雪峰似乎有些成长，挺立的红缨被自己玩弄，双腿无意识地加紧摩擦，看样子可能有点湿了。  
“腿分开点。”乐正绫在洛天依耳边说着色情的话，左手硬挤进双腿间，抚摸着私密地带。  
“嗯~”洛天依有些迷糊地服从命令，分开双腿让那只熟悉的手进入。  
“听话呢~”乐正绫有些满意地笑了笑，分开花瓣揉捏着花核，果然呢，已经湿了。  
“唔~阿……阿绫……”洛天依无意识地喊着乐正绫，双手背过去勾着她的脖子，眼睛却一直落在镜子上，自己的小穴能看的一清二楚，湿润的穴口有些颤抖，大概空虚得想要那熟悉的人来填满。  
“小天依~”乐正绫也呢喃着洛天依的名字，指尖无意地划过花核，引来洛天依的一阵颤抖，手指在洞口稍作停留便探了进去，直接就是两根。  
“嗯啊~哈……阿绫~”洛天依感觉到身下的空虚被填满，有些被刺激到而挺直脊背。  
“我在。”乐正绫也不知道自己在说什么，手指旋转着抽插，次次都会带出透明的液体，偶尔曲起手指，通过镜子看爱液低落在地板上。  
“啊~哈……嗯~阿绫…阿绫……哈…不……不要…唔啊~停下~”洛天依看着镜中的自己，因为一直在喘气而导致有些唾液无法吞咽顺着嘴角流下，身体在自己配合着乐正绫的抽插，下身已经泛滥成灾，透明的液体打湿了乐正绫的手掌，每次都会有一些嫩肉被带出来，敏感点被一次次冲撞，有些承受不住地开始求饶。  
“嗯，知道了小天依，不要停是吧。”乐正绫故意歪曲洛天依的意思，手上的速度加快，让她彻底无法说一句完整的话。  
“啊~去……嗯~去了……阿绫…阿绫……”洛天依的背后紧贴着乐正绫，快感彻底占据大脑，敏感点被狠狠欺负，根本无法忍受，收紧双臂，紧紧抱着乐正绫。  
乐正绫的手指撞到深处后被死死咬住，移动变得十分困难，稍稍曲起手指，按在敏感点上，随后感觉到内壁收缩几下后，温热的爱液喷涌而出，抽出手指，地板上已经被弄湿了一片。  
“哈……阿绫…不要……再…嗯~生天依的气了……”洛天依轻合上双眼，镜子里的自己简直太色情，无力地瘫在乐正绫的怀里，高潮的快感逐渐退去，困意袭来，却依旧强打精神，不得到乐正绫的回答，怎么睡得着。  
“早上确实很生气啊，”乐正绫的话差点让洛天依跳起来，“不过呢，看到你连因为这事早饭都不吃，怎么可能还生气。”  
乐正绫一把抱住洛天依倒在床上，迅速帮她穿好衣服后，发现洛天依已经睡着了，嘴角还带着微笑。  
“这么可爱，没办法生气啊。”乐正绫吻了吻洛天依的嘴角，抱着她满意地睡觉去了。  
镜子:小天使，下次记得在我身上装个摄像头，现场直播真刺激【滑稽】


End file.
